


Dance With Me || dreamnotfound

by rxvenfeathers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxvenfeathers/pseuds/rxvenfeathers
Summary: George has developed a crush on his internet best friend. Will be be able to confess before it's too late?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Dance With Me || dreamnotfound

*****TW: descriptions of blood, manipulative undertones (?? please tell me if that is incorrect), knives/knife violence, mentions of nausea, torture*****

The cool glow of his monitors lit up George’s dark bedroom. His throat was sore from screaming for hours. George stretched and looked out of his partially open curtains to see the black abyss of the night sky becoming tinged with oranges and reds. “

I think imma head out,” he said, moving his mouse over to the ‘leave call’ button on discord.

“Bye, George!” Bad said, cheerily.

“Bye, Georgie!” Sapnap yelled.

“Bye!” Ant said.

“Bye, Gogy!” Dream chimed in before George clicked the ‘leave call’ button and lifted his headset off his ears. He turned off his monitors and leaned back in his chair, still smiling. He swivelled around and looked at his bed. He wasn’t tired. Did he really have to sleep? He decided to go for a walk, hoping it would make him tired. He pulled on a hoodie and some sneakers and grabbed his keys as he slipped out of his front door, down the stairs and out of his apartment building. A rush of cold air hit his exposed skin and he soon wished he had brought a warmer jacket. However he continued walking down the dim streets to a park nearby.

Eventually he arrived and walked through some trees to a bench that overlooked the small pond. He sat down and watched the ducks swim around as the sun rose, melting the frost that had formed on the grass blades. After a while he felt his eyelids becoming heavy. Not wanting to fall asleep on the bench, he stiffly stood up and began walking back to his apartment. After what felt like years he finally heard the satisfying click of the door’s lock and his front door swung open.

He collapsed onto his bed, physically exhausted, but his brain was just getting started. All he could think about was Dream. But that was normal, right? It’s normal to think about your best friend constantly. Yeah. If course it is. But was he thinking about Dream as a best friend?

George felt his eyelids becoming heavy and he was engulfed in a warm, deep sleep.

He opened his eyes and realised that he was not in his bedroom, but still sitting on the bench in front of the pond. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked around. He was definitely still at the park. But he had walked home, hadn’t he? He had just been lying on his bed dozing off thinking about-

Dream.

George jumped as he heard crunching footsteps in the frost behind him. He turned and saw a tall figure approaching him. It was too dark to see the man’s face but he could tell they were wearing a hood and were at least 6 feet tall. He walked up to the bench and sat next to George, watching the pond. His face was obscured by a white mask with a smiley face messily painted on it but wisps of dirty blonde hair were poking out from behind it. They sat there in silence for a few moments when the man spoke.

“Pretty, isn’t it George?” He froze. How did the man know his name? They had never met before. Or had they? He did seem familiar to George but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“I- I guess,” George stammered, unable to take his eyes off the man’s mask. Why was he wearing it? The man obviously noticed George was staring at him as he turned his head to face him. George looked away quickly and fiddled with his fingers.

“You don’t have to be so weird about this, George. We’ve finally done it.” George was confused. He had never met this man in his life and he was acting like they’d known each other for years.

“Done what?” George asked, looking back at the masked man.

“Meet in person, silly.”

“But-“

“Have you forgotten me?” The man’s tone had changed. It was now hurt.

“I don’t know who you-“

“How could you have forgotten me, George?! We were so close!” The man adjusted his hood as he stood but his mask slipped and fell, revealing tan, freckled cheeks and bright green eyes. George stared at his chiseled face for a few moments. The man was frozen. George stepped closer to the beautiful man before him, his hand outstretched. As soon as George’s icy fingertips grazed the man’s warm cheek he faded, disappeared. Vanished. George whipped around staring at the bench, frost untouched, as if no-one had ever sat there. The only thing that showed someone really had sat there and had a conversation with him was the mask lying face-down in the grass. George crouched down and picked it up. He turned it over and immediately dropped it, backing away. The smiley face wasn’t as it had been before. It was crimson, oozing hot red blood, sliding down the mask and landing with a soft plop on the grass. George stumbled backward and soon noticed the pond had turned scarlet. There was no light anywhere, the moon had vanished. The only thing George could see was the bench but it was far away from him now. He rushed over to it and soon realised the man was sitting on it again. George slowed but continued to walk toward him. George paused a few meters behind the bench, staring at the back of the man’s head. He was stock still, staring straight forward. Suddenly he whipped his head around but his tanned face was gone. It was replaced by bleeding sunken holes where his emerald eyes once were and his mouth was sliced on either side making it look like he was smiling wider than humanly possible. Deep red blood was trickling out of his mouth but he seemed unfazed.

“Remember me, Georgie?” His previously silky smooth voice was now raspy and gurgled. Terror had flooded George. He couldn’t move. The thing was rising from the bench, not breaking eye contact with George. It slowly advanced on George, pulling a glimmering knife from his pocket. George’s throat was tight. He wanted to scream but couldn’t find the air. He was helpless as the creature’s knife sliced his cheeks. His eyes filled with tears. He could feel the blood sliding down his face. Blood was filling his mouth, making him feel sick. He was trapped. The thing was torturing him. It was turning him into it.

Making him the same.

**A/N: Hi chat!!!!!!!**   
**How are you mushrooms?**   
**Also yes i know you can add notes and i will be doing that on all the other chapters, it's just if i do it on this one it'll put it on all the chapters and i don't want that**   
**SO**   
**What do we think? New story pog?**   
**if you came from secrets, welcome back, if you're just finding my writing now, welcome :) i'm raven and i'll be your host for this.....trip?**   
**also if you haven't read secrets i would recommend it /j**   
**ANYWAY**   
**Hope you mushrooms are doing good, if you aren't feel free to comment below and we can have a chat. if you have discord we could add each other if you're not comfortable with it just being in the comments :)**   
**hope y'all are excited for this new story, i know i am lmao also this chapter is a bit shorter than the others so sorry about that thanks for reading all my rambling lmao**   
**\- raven xx**


End file.
